


Spin the bottle

by Saphirelight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Light Angst, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Humor, no dead lesbians!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirelight/pseuds/Saphirelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Lexa plays a game of spin the bottle, Anya gets too drunk and a secret is revealed. Where will this new information lead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shots!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Anya get a little tipsy, echo decides its a good time to play a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this some time ago and decided i wasn't happy with it so i changed it a little...

Somehow I had ended up at Raven and Clarke’s place on a Friday night after a particularly long and boring day of law classes. When I got home from school Anya took one look at me and declared I needed a party. She rushed me around the house making me change into black skinny jeans and a red button up sleeveless shirt. One that showed off my toned arms and the tribal tattoo on my bicep.

 

After deciding I was socially acceptable she dragged me over to the party, to meet up with Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Echo and of course Clarke. Really she needn’t have been so forceful about my attendance. I would have come just so I could spend time with Clarke, not that I would ever tell her that.

 

Within moments of arriving Octavia pulled out a bottle of whisky and poured out a line of shots for everyone on the kitchen counter before announcing “Sink em bitches!”  Throwing her head back and downing her shot.

 

Everyone in the room quickly following suit, I grimaced slightly as the whisky burned its way down my throat. It wasn't long before I was being handed another shot which swiftly followed the first. After a few rounds of shots everyone was feeling a little buzzed and the bottle was quickly emptied, another bottle being pulled out to replace it.

 

 This bottle was quickly absconded by Anya and Raven who were now in the lounge taking it in turns swigging from the bottle and giggling at one another about god knows what.

 

Echo picks up the empty bottle and looks around before asking “Who wants to play spin the bottle?”

 

“We do!” sang out Raven and Anya in unison from the lounge room floor where they were currently sitting.

 

Shaking her head slightly Echo went and sat next to them patting the floor with her hand waiting for everyone else to join. One by one we all joined the circle on the floor settling down to play the game.

 

I watched as Octavia forced her way in between Raven and Anya who up until that point had been sitting very close. Bellamy was quick to sit beside Echo who smiled warmly at him in response and shifted closer to him. I sat down next to Anya who was still pouting about losing her spot next to Raven. Lincoln quietly sat down next to me, giving Octavia Puppy eyes. I smirked, I would definitely be teasing him for that later.

 

 

Clarke was last to join the group and she squeezed in between Raven and Echo. I couldn’t help but notice that Clarke was sitting opposite me, which made it very hard for me to concentrate on anything because I kept sneaking glances at her.

 

Echo placed the bottle on the ground and expertly spun it everyone watched as it twirled around on the floor before coming to a rest on Lincoln.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these guys have some fairly random dares, also bad Anya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all your kind comments! I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as you did the first.  
> :D

After about 40 minutes Bellamy was covered from head to toe in flour because Octavia had bet him that he couldn’t juggle three bags of flour for three minutes. Which ended up in a massive mess in the kitchen that would not be fun to clean up later.

We had seen that Lincoln could in fact bench press Octavia ten times, with apparent ease. We had also learnt that Echo had more than five tattoos but wouldn’t tell us where they all were.

Now the bottle spun on the faded grey carpet once more before finally coming to a stop on Raven. “Truth or dare?” asked a very drunk Anya to an equally drunk Raven.

“Dare.” Declared Raven, puffing her chest out proudly.

“Ok, I dare you to take your pants off and leave them off for the rest of the night.” Demanded Anya. Raven looked at her for a moment before standing up and swiftly taking off her pants chucking them at Anya before sitting back down to take her turn to spin the bottle.

“Really Anya, if you wanted me to take my pants off you only had to ask. You didn’t have to instigate a game of spin the bottle to achieve it.” Raven said slyly looking over at a very pleased Anya who shrugged in response before taking her turn to spin the bottle.

Everyone in the group watched as it came to a rest facing me.

Raven looked up at me giving a very predatory look before asking “So Lexa, what will it be? Truth. Or Dare?”

I very quickly decided Truth was the safer option if the grin Raven was giving me was anything to go by, “Truth.” I said a lot more confidently then I felt.

“Okay.” Said a slightly disappointed looking Raven. Her disappointment didn’t last long before she suddenly perked up and began wriggling her eyebrows at me “Who, was your first boyfriend?”

I felt my face flushing red before Anya burst out laughing causing everyone to look at her.

“Boyfriend!” Anya laughed holding her sides “Lexa is as gay as they come!” Suddenly realising what she had said she clamped her hand over her mouth looking over at me pleadingly “Oh my god Lexa, I’m sorry.” She said looking at me with a face that really did show how sorry she was for outing me.

I sighed thinking it was bound to come out eventually, I was actually kind of surprised my sister kept her mouth shut for this long. Although if the way she had been looking at Raven all night told me I wasn’t the only one currently marching in the gay parade.

The rest of the group were sitting there silently looking at me, processing the news flash they had just received. My eyes landed on the blonde sitting across from me she was thinking hard, bitting her lip as she did so.

I couldn’t help but wonder if she was putting the pieces together, figuring out I liked her more than a friend. Excusing myself and mumbling something about needing another drink I stood up and walked away from the group as calmly as I could.

Once out of their line of sight I rushed up the stairs and into the nearest room, trying to find a place to escape from the anger and disgust I was sure I was going to receive.

Looking around I realise I had walked into Clarke’s bedroom, the room of the very person I was trying to escape from. It doesn’t take long for me to realise I have been followed, I turn around to look at my pursuer.

It was Clarke, standing there in a tight black skirt her long blonde hair coming down past her shoulders to rest on a blue shirt covered in sequins that glittered as she moved. Her cheeks flushed ever so slightly as her chest rose and fell with every breath.

I sigh, it’s totally unfair she can look that majestic even after following me up a flight of stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying till the end. Please read and review. Sorry about any mistakes I have read over it but I occasionally miss things, so let me know if there is any glaring mistakes and I will fix them up.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lexa "talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all your kind comments! I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as you did the first.  
> :D

“Phew, you can really move when you want to.” Clarke claims, resting her hand on her chest as she regains her breath, before looking up to meet my eyes and taking in my closed off appearance.

“Lexa it’s alright.” she sooths before she takes a hesitant step towards me

I wrap my arms around myself trying to protect myself. Past experiences of coming out to people had taught me others found me repulsive. I didn’t expect this conversation to go well.

“I’m going to hold you, ok?” Clarke whispers, inching closer to me.

Slightly surprised I nod as she slowly steps towards me closing the space between us and circling her arms around my shoulders, gently running her fingers along my skin just under my shirt.

I stand their stiffly for a moment, arms still wrapped tightly around myself before I hesitantly reach out and place my hands on her hips not sure where I am allowed to touch.

We stand close for a moment, and I can smell the fruitiness of her shampoo, I knew I should step away, I knew the feelings I had for her were very different from what they should be. I tried so very hard to be just her friend and keep my distance and failed dismally every time.

Each friendly greeting, every subtle touch of her hand on my arm. The way she knew things about me that I had never shared with anyone else, late nights watching movies and talking about nothing. Each lingering hug tore at my heart, and at the same time made me want more.

I knew I should stop seeing her, my feelings were inappropriate. They definatly weren’t how friends should feel towards other friends.  

But the very thought of not seeing her anymore pulls at my heart more painfully than anything else in this world had yet to achieve and believe me, I have been through some serious crap.

So I stand here holding her, pretending it wasn’t effecting me in any way other than how it should effect a friend needing comfort. Then she shifts and her head moves to sit in the cradle of my neck as she softly murmurs in my ear that it will be ok.

It takes all my self-control and I really do mean all of my self-control not to shudder as her breath ghosts over my ear and neck. I can’t help it I snake my arms around her waist and hold her tightly, pretending for a moment that everything really was okay.

She lets out a soft hum of contentment and I stiffen. I desperately try not to think of how similar that sound is to other sounds. Other sounds I had often caught myself imagining her making over the years.

She senses how tense I am and she must be attributing it to what happened out in the lounge. So she starts to pepper my neck and collar bone with light kisses in a way I suppose was meant to be soothing. It was anything but.

I was trying very hard to keep control of my breathing, to which I was failing dismally. Each inhale became larger and every exhale become more ragged and uneven. I look down into her sapphire blue eyes and notice the green flecks that haphazardly run through them, my heart aches. I want to kiss her, but I know I shouldn’t.

She smiles at me with her lopsided grin that is so unbelievably sexy it should be a crime, and for a moment I am stunned by the beauty that is her. I realise I’m staring openly, in a way I rarely allow myself to do and I feel myself blushing because she is looking at me in much the same way.

I can’t help it my eyes flick down to her lips and I fight back the urge to take them in my own, I try not to imagine how soft they are. I try not to imagine her wanting me the same way, I try not to imagine her eyes glancing down at my lips wantonly.

But when I focus back on her eyes I realise she is looking at my lips, I notice her tongue dart out to wet her lips I found myself watching intently as her pink tongue ran along her lips before she took the bottom one in between her teeth biting down on it gently.

To my horror I let out a soft whimper at the sight before me, I can feel the blush creeping up my face as I try to pull away from the woman before me. She holds me tight and moves in closer, her lips now millimetres from my own, her breath now whispering across my mouth.

I struggle for a moment with an internal battle between my common sense and my desires. In the end my desire won out, I can’t help it I lean in and close the gap. Tentatively take her lips in my own, its brief and chaste and only lasts a moment before I realise what I am doing and I pull away quickly preparing myself for the disgust and rejection in her face.

But it doesn’t come, instead her lips follow mine claiming them, and pressing against my lips firmly with her own in a kiss that is slow and tender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying till the end. Please read and review. Sorry about any mistakes I have read over it but I occasionally miss things, so let me know if there is any glaring mistakes and I will fix them up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a long chapter, but im sure you wont complain :D

Without conscious thought I grip her sides tighter and pull her closer so her hips are now flush with my own. She slowly moves her hands to my shoulders and up to tangle in my hair, gently tugging as she licks at my lips seeking entrance, which I gladly grant.

Tongues tangle and there is a brief fight for dominance, before I happily allow her to take control. As the kiss deepens I grow more confident and begin nipping and sucking at her bottom lip, which to my joy elicits a soft moan from the beauty before me.

I gently move us over to a wall and press her up against it, she breaks the kiss for a moment trying to catch her breath. So I kiss along her jaw line and move down her neck. Stopping at her pulse point, I give it a gentle nip and then sooth it with my tongue.

The grip in my hair tightens as she moves her head to the side granting me more access, which I gladly take advantage of. I nip and lick my way down to her collar bone, I leave a series of small red marks across her neck in my wake, I smile softly at the thought that they will surely be there tomorrow.

I feel her hips grind up against mine in her search for more contact, still smiling I continue to kiss her throat as my hands slowly move down to the hem of her shirt and tentatively slip under it. I keep my hands still a moment to give her time to protest, but she just ruts into me with her hips encouraging me without words. I begin to run my hands along her well defined back and sides, we both moan at the contact and I move my mouth back to hers tangling tongues once more.

“Lexa,” she whimpers against my lips after a few moments of touching “Take. It. Off.” She pleads in between breaths and kisses. I smile against her mouth and kiss along her jaw

“Of course Klark" I whisper in her ear clicking my tongue over her name as I take hold of the bottom of her shirt, running my hands softly against her sides as I slowly lift it off her before casting it aside.

I lean back for a moment to take in the sight of her topless and writhing between me and the wall. Needless to say, it was unbelievably sexy. I clenched my thighs together from the rush of wetness I felt in response to the sight before me, effectively ruining my underwear.

I reached out to run my hand along her pale but toned stomach noticing how it is unmarked by scars, so very different from my own. I move my hands up to the sides of her breasts, still covered by a dark blue bra and gently run my thumb over the material above where her nipple would be. This caused her to groan and surge forward taking my lips in her own once more, kissing me hard while fumbling with the buttons on my red shirt before moving down my neck kissing and nipping as she went.

She starts kissing the tops of my still covered breasts before suddenly changing our positions so I am now pressed against the wall. I don’t have long to think about the sudden change in positions before she is kissing the valley of my breasts, working her way down my stomach.

I smile when I hear her growling softly as the shirt gets in her way, she pushes the offending object off my shoulders and I move forward to let it fall to the floor. Pushing me back against the wall with her left hand before returning unhindered to the expanse of my stomach licking and sucking along my flat stomach. Her hand pushed its way under my bra squeezing my breast lightly, I pushed my chest into her hand groaning slightly as her fingers moved to roll a nipple, pinching lightly.

My breathing practically stops when she looks up at me, her blue eyes meeting my green before lovingly kissing my stomach just above my jeans without breaking eye contact.

“Oh god” I murmur causing her to smile and reach up to my belt and she undoes the loop and pops open the button on my jeans, looking up at me the whole time. Man she really knows how to wreck me.

She slowly brings down my zipper kissing my hips as she does so, hooking her thumbs in my jeans and pulling them down in one swift motion, she takes a moment to help me free my feet from them and begins kissing the insides of my legs.

Running her hands along the outsides as she slowly works her way up my legs stopping where my underwear met flesh and started to kiss her way around it, causing me to shiver in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with the temperature in the room.

In my haze of overwhelming sensations I realise we can’t do this here, I look down at her kneeling on the floor in front of me and think about how uncomfortable she must be. Glancing up I notice the bed about twelve paces away so stoop down to help her stand up, she gives me a confused look my only response is to place my hands on her skirt gently cupping her ass as I lift her up.

Grateful when she wrapped her legs around my hips without being asked and I start to carry her towards the bed, trying to ignore the fact that her skirt had risen up to accommodate the position her legs were now in and trying even harder to hold myself together as her warm centre pressed against my lower stomach, I was barely keeping it together when she renewed her attack on my neck causing a small gasp to escape from my lips “You are not making this easy,” I growl.

“Your fault for lifting me,” she teased as she nipped just under my ear “too sexy to ignore.”

I made it to the bed and gently lowered her down onto it, once there she scooted up so she could lay properly on top of it. I followed in her crawling on top of her hovering just above her I kissed her once more, starting softly but it wasn’t long before it grew more heated.

Soon I was nipping and licking at her lip until she parted her lips giving me access once more, I slip my tongue in and it begins to dance with hers. I shifted slightly so I could slip my thigh in between hers pulling her skirt up with my free hand so I could press my leg firmly up against her centre. I groaned into her mouth at the feel of how wet she was I could feel it through her underwear as her centre pressed against my thigh.

In response to this she threw her head back and let out a groan that made me shiver, I realised very quickly I would do just about anything to hear her make that sound again. I moved down from her mouth and began working my way to her breasts, she arched into me seeking more contact and rubbing herself more firmly on my thigh as she did so. I take advantage of this position slipping my hand behind her back to undo her bra in one fluid motion.

Realising what I was doing she helped me to remove it the rest of the way, before dropping it off the edge of the bed without a second glance, in no time I was hovering above her once more taking in the sight of her half naked and breathing heavily below me. Resting on one arm I brought my other hand up to her breast, gently rubbing my thumb across her pink pebbled nipple. Watching in awe as her head tilted back with eyes closed a small moan escaping her lips.

Smiling slightly I leant down and took the nipple in my mouth rolling my tongue around it, causing a loud moan to erupt from her. Which in turn causing me to groan back in response as I place my hand over her other breast, I began to pinch the nipple lightly in between my forefinger and thumb.

Without stopping my ministrations I glanced up at her to see her head still thrown back, her blond hair fanned out on the bed around her, moaning in between heavy breaths. Beautiful was really the only word to describe it, but at the same time it seemed strangely inadequate.

I felt her bring her hand up to tangle in my hair once more, pressing me closer to her nipple wanting more contact then the teasing I was providing, while her other hand twisted in the sheets beside her. I gently nipped her nipple, and then licked it soothingly before bringing it into my mouth and holding it lightly in between my teeth and lips as I flicked at it rapidly with my tongue.

The loud “Oh yes” that came from her wonderful mouth and the way her grip on my hair tightened until was almost painful let me know she liked this action very much indeed and I revelled in it. Knowing I brought this lack of control upon her only spurred me on further.

I released her nipple earning a soft whimper before leaning over to give the other nipple the same treatment, while my mouth was busy I slid my hand down her side drawing lazy circles before I finally arrived at the skirt zipper on her thigh and slowly pulled it down causing her to rock into me once more.

I gave her nipple one last kiss before sitting up to take off her skirt and underwear in one motion leaving her naked and glistening before me, I swallowed back the desire to take her hard and fast.

“You are wearing far too much clothing,” she said drawing my eyes from her body to her face as she indicated at my bra and underwear, “it’s not fair,” she finished giving me her crooked smile before sitting up to make quick work of my bra underwear, discarding them on the floor with amazing efficiency.

Laying down again and she pulls me down with her until our skin met without barriers for the first time, causing us both to let out a loud moan. She looked into my eyes for a moment, still smiling as she ran her finger nails up and down my back, causing small bumps to rise in their wake.

I let out a soft moan and drop my head to her shoulder overwhelmed by the feeling of her naked below me and her hands scratching gently along my back, I take a deep breath composing myself before I lift my head up to kiss her softly, it doesn’t stay soft and slow for long as it quickly became more heated and passionate causing her began to undulate against me once more.

I lifted my body off hers enough to slide my hand slowly down her stomach, drawing circles around her hips before coming to a stop as I cupped her mound, gently I run a finger through her folds moaning softly as I realised exactly how wet she was. “You’re so wet” I groaned out in awe

“You have that effect on me” she breathes in reply. I bring my finger up to her clit and began to gently circle it with two figures, kissing as she exhales softly in pleasure. I slowly increased the speed and pressure of my ministrations, kissing along her jaw and neck as she reached a point where she was no longer able to focus on anything but the pleasure she was feeling.

“Lexa, please,” she begged as she rocked into my hand.

“Tell me what you need,” I whispered in her ear, licking along the shell of it as I did so, causing her to moan loudly.

“I need…” she gasped and shuddered against me “Please. Inside” she pleaded as she dug her nails into my back leaving long scratches.

I kissed the side of her mouth smiling at how incoherent she was becoming as I slid my hand down to her entrance, gently pushing one finger past the folds and entering her.

“Oh god,” she moaned below me, holding me impossibly tighter and biting lightly into me shoulder.

“You’re so tight” I groaned keeping my finger still so she could get used to the intrusion, it wasn’t until she began rocking once more that I slowly drew my finger out adding another before slowly pushing back in, marvelling at the way the muscles fluttered around my fingers.

I matched my rhythm in time with the rocking motion of her hips pulling out and pushing back in with each of her thrusts, I notice the rocking of her hips is becoming more erratic, knowing she was close I gently curved my fingers up to press against her top wall.

Touching her most sensitive spot and extend my thumb out to rub along her clit with each thrust in, causing her grip on my back and arm to tighten as she moaned into my ear.

I looked down at her covered in a light sheen of sweat and softly moaning my name, grasping at my back and arm like if she let me go she might fall into nothing, the sight of her like this almost made me come undone right there.

“I’m so close” she muttered “Oh god…. don’t stop,”

I leaned forward keeping up my ministrations I whispered in her ear “Cum for me Clarke” and gently bit her ear, this caused her whole body to tense up as she threw her head back and called out my name, I didn’t slow my hand until her body started to relax beneath mine.

I slowly removed my hand from her entrance and slid down her body quickly kissing her breasts as I went past and stopping once I reached her glistening centre, I breathed over her clit causing her to shudder beneath me.

Overwhelmed with the desire to know how she tasted I licked from her entrance to her clit causing a loud “Oh fuck” to erupt from Clarke’s lips as her hips bucked into my face seeking more contact. I snaked my arms under her thighs and up onto her hips to hold her in place as I gave her another long lick.

She tasted sweet and musky, it drove me to her entrance, I pushed my tongue past the tight ring of muscles seeking more. Her hands flew to my head gently grasping at my hair and muttering incoherently, I occasionally caught words like “yes” and “Lexa.”

It wasn’t until after I drew everything I could from her entrance that I moved back up to her clit, licking it gently with a flat tongue then flicking with the tip.

Her soft moans and hands on my head encouraged me to keep going. I gently sucked her clit into my mouth, paying close attention to her response not wanting to over stimulate her, but an “Oh yes,” was all I needed to know she was more than ok with this.

I flicked her clit with my tongue while it was in my mouth before releasing it I continued my relentless licking and sucking until I felt her thighs begin get tighter around my head, taking this as a cue I gently slipped in two fingers curling them against her inner wall. Gently scrapping my teeth very lightly over her clit as I did so. Her response to this was to very loudly moan my name and push my head closer with her hands.

The movement of her hips was becoming erratic once more and I could tell by the tightening of her wall around my fingers that she was close again and if that wasn’t enough to clue me in, the way she was incoherently muttering and saying my name over and over would have been enough to confirm this.

I gently ran my teeth over her clit once more before giving it a quickly flick with my tongue and this sent her over the edge, with a loud “Lexa!” she came undone holding my head tightly in her hands and thighs clamped round my head I helped her ride out her orgasm before returning to her entrance to claim my prize.

Lapping up everything she had to offer me, gently prodding her entrance with my tongue and without meaning to this sent her into another shuddering orgasm, after which I gave her centre one last kiss before crawling up her body to take her in my arms as she came down from her high.

After a time she giggled softly, curiously I looked down at her “You are far too good at that” she claimed before tilting her head to kiss me and moaning softly at her own flavour on my lips.

She swiftly moved to straddle my hips “I do believe, it’s now my turn” she stated with a crooked smile, before she leaned in to kiss me.

It was going to be an interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa bask in the after glow of the night before when they are rudely interrupted.... also Pancakes!

A loud banging on the door startled me awake, choosing to ignore it I snuggle into the blonde hair in front of me, smiling slightly as the memories from last night come back to me. Gently I pull her closer ignoring the slight burning in my arms as I did so, smiling as I remember exactly why they were sore, closing my eyes and sighing contently I was just starting to drift off to sleep again.

When BANG! BANG! BANG! Came from the door again this time accompanied by a very loud attempt at whispering “Lexa are you in there?” groaning I bury my head into the pillow trying to ignore the person at the door when Clarke rolled over in my arms to face me.

 

“Hey you” she says softly with a sweet lopsided smile.

 

“Hey” I said smiling back at her and kissing her nose gently, before leaning to give her a slow kiss, which I found was stirring my insides and reminding me of last night.

But the moment was swiftly ruined when the banging came from the door once more “LEXA!” are you sleeping?” came the loudly whispering voice from behind the door again.

 

Burring my head in the shoulder of the blond before me “not anymore.” I mumble into Clarkes shoulder, causing her to giggle softly and shake her head.

 

Suddenly the door burst open and Anya came bounding into the room “Lexxxxxa! Are you still alive? Where did you…..” Suddenly she paused to take in the situation before her “Are you guys naked under there?”

 

“Go away Anya.” I say sounding slightly exasperated.

 

“Who is naked?” came Ravens voice from the hall.

 

“Oh no” mumbled Clarke covering her face with the blanket as Raven burst into the room, looking back and forth between Clarke and Lexa before clicking.

 

“OMG Clarke did you finally sleep with Lexa!” said a very excited Raven as she started to do a kind of victory dance before continuing “It’s about time you two finally got your act together.”

 

“I thought the sexual tension between you two would smother us all to death before you guys finally figured it out,” agreed Anya high fiving Raven.

 

Groaning I loudly say “Anya. Go. A. Way.” And throw a pillow at her for good measure, the resounding thud and “Ooff” from Anya let me know I had hit my mark.

 

“They have pillows! Run for your lives!” yells Anya as she scampers out of the room closely followed by Raven who had the forethought to shut the door behind her as she left. Just as she closed the door a pillow hit it with a thump, wondering where it come from I looked over at Clarke I realised she had thrown her pillow as well smiling at her I readjusted my position.

 

I sat up on my elbow next to her and took a moment to look her over, taking in her tangled blonde hair and sleepy blue eyes. I smiled at her and couldn’t help but think how adorable she was as she stretched out beside me, I leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

Once she finished stretching she pushed on my hip rolling me onto my back before straddling me, revealing that she was still very naked. I looked up at her taking in the sight of her flat stomach and amazing breasts, before grasping her thighs and bucking ever so slightly beneath her.

 

“So, where were we?” She says playfully before leaning forward to kiss me, her hands tangling in my hair and biting on my lip and a way that caused involuntary whimpers to escape my mouth.

“Clarke” I breathe unable to stop myself from arching into her, looking for more contact then the sweet torture she was currently providing.

 

“Yes Lexa?” she teased as her mouth moved to bite down gently on my neck. Her hands began to run slowly up and down my sides lightly scraping over my nipples on each trip but not providing enough contact to ease the tension I could feel building in my stomach.

 

“Please.” I whimper moving my hands to her lower back and lightly digging in my nails.

 

“Please, what Lexa?” she whispered huskily into my ear, licking at the shell of it as she did so, causing me to shudder all the way down to my core.

 

“Oh god your voice is sexy.” I groan out, causing her to chuckle as she lower herself to my nipple taking it into her mouth and sucking on it, rewarding my outburst. “Please Clarke, lower.” I moan out as my hips rock into her once more, not really caring who hears me at this point.

Clarke readjusts her position so she is straddling just one thigh as she lowers her hand to my centre, dipping her fingers to my entrance before sliding two in. I felt my eyes close as she entered me and I let out a small moan before raising the thigh she is straddling to press firmly against her wetness, moaning again in response to her sharp intake of breath and the feeling of her centre on my thigh.

 

Grasping her hips firmly I guide her hips forward and back along my thigh in time with her hand movements, causing her to moan and throw her head back. Creating a very beautiful image I was sure I would remember forever.

She increased the speed of her hand and I encouraged her hips to rock faster on my thigh, it wasn’t long before we were both panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

 

“Lexa,” she gasped bringing her eyes to meat mine “I’m close,” she whispered “please tell me your close, I don’t think I can hold it off for much longer.” Pausing for breath before continuing “I want to…. Together…” she finished before seemingly losing the ability to form sentences.

 

I could feel the tightening in my stomach increase after hearing her words and seeing her in such a state of wanting “Yes Clarke, let go baby.” I encouraged, watching in awe as she started to come undone in front of me, she was so close I could see her eyes starting to flutter closed. “Look at me Clarke,” I gasp feeling myself approaching my peak “I want to see your face, when you let go.”

 

She snapped her blue eyes open and looked directly at me as she started to tense above me before she hit her peak and toppled over it, moaning my name loudly as she did so. The sight before me had me following her seconds after she reached hers, gripping her hips in a way that would surely leave bruises later I called out her name maintaining eye contact until she fell forward bracing herself on her free hand and breathing heavily.

Carefully she extracted her hand before allowing herself to fall forward completely, resting on top of me as she caught her breath. I circled my arms around her waist and kissed her temple gently, unable to do much more then hold her as we came down from our high.

 

“If we keep this up,” she murmured breathlessly into my ear “I may never have to go to the gym again.” I laugh softly and pull her closer, we laid that way for some time before the pleasant aroma of cooking started to waft into the room.

 

Clarke looked up at me excited for a moment before she practically squealed “Pancakes!” quickly getting me out of bed and dragging me along with her. We sorted through the chaos of clothes on the floor around us until we were both appropriately dressed, then holding hands we walked together down the stairs.

 

Entering the kitchen the first thing I noticed was Octavia running around dodging chairs and people with a plate full of pancakes, trying and failing to keep it out of Ravens reach. I watched as Raven successfully stole a pancake from Octavia’s plate and shoved it into her mouth, smiling in victory.

Bellamy was at the stove, frying pan in hand cooking while Echo stirred the batter in a bowl next to him, quietly watching Octavia who was now death glaring Raven.

 

Shaking my head my eyes came to rest on Anya and Lincoln at the table with mugs of coffee. Apparently they were nursing hangovers and trying to cope with the amount of noise currently going on in the kitchen, it didn’t take long before they were scrunching their eyes shut as Octavia yelled “Back you ungodly beast!” at Raven brandishing a butter knife at her after she attempted to steal another one of Octavia’s pancakes from her plate.

 

Leading Clarke to the table we sat down side by side. Pulling the coffee pot towards me I poured myself and Clarke a mug each before sitting back, a small smile on my face as Clarke shifted her chair closer so she could rest her hand on my thigh.

Together we watched as Raven slowly sneaked her hand towards Octavia’s plate being wary of the fork currently in Octavia’s hand trying to overcome Octavia’s new defence strategy which involved her hunching over her food and circling her arm around the plate in attempt to protect it from Raven occasionally stabbing at Ravens hand when she got too close to her food as she ate.

Laughing softly when Raven gave up trying to steal Octavia’s, rising from the table to go get her own plate of pancakes.

“Lexa.” Clarke mumbled in my ear.

“Mmmm?”

“I know I’m doing this all the wrong way around. But will you be my girlfriend?” Clarke tentatively asks, looking at me with her big blue eyes.

I smile at her, I big full toothed smile before leaning in and whispering “only if you will be my girlfriend too.”

“Of course.” She said with her trade mark lopsided grin.

“Then yes.” I say as I lean in and kiss her. I was going to keep it light but Clarke had other ideas, quickly deepening the kiss.

It wasn’t until Raven woof whistled that I remembered where we were. Pulling away and blushing slightly I rested my forehead against Clarkes.

Anya outing me in a game of spin the bottle was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Smiling at the thought I pulled Clarke into my lap and watched as Octavia began revenge stealing pancaked from Ravens plate, even though she had plenty on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting Fan fiction, so please read and review!  
> Also this hasn't been betaed so let me know if there are any glaring mistakes and ill fix them up  
> I hope you enjoyed, the read.


End file.
